For Your Soul
by soul redimer
Summary: ...pesima en resumen...solo una historia entre kurogane y Fai sobre la posible evolucion romanticade su relacion...
1. Breaking you

_**Esta historia se basa en que después de que todo termina Sakura es visitada por los viajeros, y watanuki les informa que las plumas que contenían los recuerdos de sakura sobre syaoran deben ser recolectadas por que están generando desiquilibrio en otros mundo**_

_**Prologo**_

Estaban en medio de una especie de coliseo de cristal y luces, al frente, justo en el centro se erguía un trono de cristal con lo que al parecer era el rey del lugar. Aparecieron en mal momento según lo que estaba delante de ellos en la arena blanca; habían dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo completamente ensangrentados, uno atravesado con lo que parecía una lanza, el otro tenía el cuello roto.

Sakura se desvaneció ante la escena siendo atajada por Syaoran quien observó con desconfianza el espectáculo que todos ovacionaban. Kurogane y Fai se levantaron lentamente, habían sido aplastados por los más jóvenes, Mokona en los brazos del rubio ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-hyuuu…-soltó el rubio viendo la escena

-tsk…- fue lo único que emitió el moreno poniéndose delante de Syaoran y Sakura quien comenzaba a despertar del pequeño desmayo.

Fue entonces que el sujeto que parecía el rey se levanto y silencio a la audiencia, bajo lentamente desde donde estaba, una mueca de molestia en su rostro, dos guardias ataviados con armaduras de bronce y cobre se acercaron a él corriendo. El Rey hizo un gesto de mano cortante indicando a los hombres que se detuvieran. La multitud ahora si guardo silencio notando a los extraños en la arena.

El hombre iba ataviado con una túnica blanca acompañada de costuras con diseños de hilo dorado que en la cintura estaba ajustada por una faja color granate. Al igual que el color de lo que parecía una capa militar. Llevaba el pelo rapado del lado izquierdo y largo del derecho, con ojos amarillos muy parecidos a los de un felino. Se acerco en silencio hacia los extranjeros, con malicia.

Kurogane vio avanzar al hombre con desconfianza y enseguida llevo sus manos a su cintura donde estaba su katana, para su sorpresa fue Fai quien adelantándose un paso lo detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano. Kurogane lo observo sorprendido a la vez que Fai sonreía al hombre que se había detenido al ver el gesto defensivo del ninja.

-mil disculpa…eh…Majestad –se disculpo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia con mokona en los brazos, esto calmo algo al hombre quien llevo sus manos a la cadera y pregunto.

-quienes son ustedes…¿por qué están interrumpen nuestros juegos de libertad? –pregunto de mala gana observando por sobre el hombro del rubio al ninja y los niños que estaban tras él

-Lo sentimos, somos viajeros…no podemos regular el lugar donde aparecemos…-Fai fue sincero con el sujeto ya que el mismo vio como aparecieron de la nada. Además apenas cayeron en este mundo percibió que este lugar poseía mucha magia negativa, y que mientras más rápido salieran de ahí sin provocar problemas mejor para ellos.

-lo sé…me pude dar cuenta…no todos tienen el poder de cruzar dimensiones -Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y observando a mokona quien instintivamente se escondió en el pecho de Fai. El rubio decidió negociar con lo que parecía un rey ambicioso de poder.

-Majestad requerimos retiramos si no es mucho problema …para que continúe con sus juegos- Fai hizo una reverencia y Kurogane hizo que Sakura y Syaoran bajaran de la plataforma mientras Fai caminaba tras ellos.

-Alto! – la voz del rey los detuvo a la vez que mas guardias aparecían impidiendo que Sakura y Syaoran avanzaran, este ultimo adopto una postura de combate inmediatamente pero fue detenido por el ninja quien dedujo que por el comportamiento del mago este tipo no era de fiar y que debían ser precavidos.

-mocoso, no hagas nada tonto- le advirtió haciendo que el chico bajara la guardia y cogiera a sakura de la mano.

Fai que estaba ahora de espalda al rey entrego Mokona a Kurogane quien rápidamente se la paso a Sakura.

-Ustedes aparecen de la nada en esta arena sagrada, que está protegida por los conjuros más difíciles y poderosos del reino de Raedevouz, en medio de los juegos de libertad…-dijo el rey entrecerrando los ojos- juegos donde mueren miles de hombres y mujeres que quieren que yo, el Rey Deimian, les entregue el poder para poder hacer con este país lo que les dé gana…en estos juegos yo los aleccionó, les enseño que no hay nadie ni nada que pueda vencerme…y estaba a punto de dar por finalizada la ceremonia cuando ustedes…extranjeros!, aparecen de la nada, violando todos los conjuros de protección desafiando mi poder y pretendiendo irse sin recibir su castigo por su insolencia!?

El silencio en el lugar era mortuorio, al parecer con el alboroto de la caída habían confundido gritos de desesperación, abucheos y llantos con vítores de alegría. Fai inmediatamente se puso serio al oír el discurso del tal Deimian, Kurogane se adelanto desenvainado la espada.

-Solo te estamos pidiendo salir de esta estúpida arena!, no nos interesa si matas a uno o miles de tus hombres para perpetuarte en el poder!-dijo con poca paciencia apuntando al hombre con su espada.

-vaya….un hombre valiente…pero sé que ni tu ni esos mocosos son una amenaza para mí en cambio…- Deimian dio un paso adelante desafiando al moreno y aanzando en dirección a Fai – ese hombre y ese animal….uno de ellos ha sido, y por su insolencia tiene que pagar.

-Mokona no quiere morir!- grito asustada el animal escondiéndose en las faldas de sakura quien asustada la tomo y la tranquilizo.

-tranquila, no pasara nada, vas a estar bien- mientras sakura la cariciaba mokona emitió el característico "Meyko" .

Fai frunció el ceño ante eso, ese rey le estaba empezando a joder el día, y sabia que su plan de salir sin problemas ya se había arruinado, al parecer este hombre era más hábil de lo que parecía además de tener algo en su poder que no le pertenecía.

-Rey Deimian agradecería si nos deja ir, no buscamos problemas- dijo Fai a la vez que se volteaba y por segunda vez se adelantaba a Kurogane indicándole que bajara el arma. El ninja molesto obedeció confiando en que el mago sabía lo que hacía –Por lo que veo, esta gente esta cautiva acá dentro sin poder salir o entrar, obligada a ver como sus amigos o familiares son asesinados por ti o tal como estos dos; entre sí…..también me di cuenta de que todos pueden oír lo que hablamos…es bastante arriesgado de tu parte hablar con tal seguridad sobre tus dotes mágicos…a menos que tengas alguna carta bajo la manga, no te enfrentarías a mi verdad?

Esta vez el mago comenzó a sacarse los largos guantes que tanto le caracterizaban, tanto para la sorpresa del ninja como de los demás, era primera vez que Fai se mostraba ofensivo con alguien. Es más el ninja pensó que jamás vería a Fai usar su magia después de lo sucedido con Fei Wong.

-je…como lo sospechaba…tu eres el que puede cruzar dimensiones sin usar dispositivos….-el rey dejo caer su capa roja y llamo a sus hombres quienes le trajeron lo que parecía un báculo de oro con muchas puntas.- Pues bien terminemos con esto….para que puedan salir de acá debes luchar contra mi –de un momento a otro el rostro del hombre se torno mas sádico, su mirada y cara a pesar de ser hermosa realmente era una mirada digna de un demonio, su cuerpo se ilumino instantáneamente.

Kurogane observo todo recordando como Tomoyo se iluminaba cuando usaba sus poderes, Fai le toco el hombro tranquilamente.

-Kuro –wanko…necesito que me cuides esto por favor!- el rubio volvió a su mueca de sínico pasándole su abrigo y guantes quedando solo con pantalones y una fina camisa recta suelta muy medieval, de un algodón tan fino que parecía que se le traslucía el cuerpo. El ninja lo miro con desconfianza.

-es kurogane!…y no es necesario quedar en bolas para pelear- dijo este molesto porque parecía perchero, y por que además el rey le dedico una irada lasciva al mago.

-lo siento kuro-pon, es para mayor comodidad haciendo un gesto gracioso, se acerco a Sakura quien contenía a mokona- tranquilas, ya verán que saldremos de acá- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-Fai san!, siento el poder de la pluma viniendo de ese hombre…es muy poderoso!- grito mokona asustada

-lo sé, también lo percibí - dijo enderezándose y pasando de kurogane advirtiéndole –kuro-kun…cuando veas que yo este acabando con este idiota debes sacar a los chicos sin dudar.

-mhp…-fue lo único que recibió de parte del moreno.

-ya basta de circo!, debo reconocer que me sorprendió que alguien tan bello y frágil pudiera guardar tal magia….pero bueno…empecemos, que no exista esperanza para estos vástagos ni en este ni en ningún otro mundo!

Fai se puso en guardia, Deimian lo imito, el coliseo estaba en completo silencio, el ninja observaba con atención lo que estaba por suceder.

-Dónde está tu báculo?- pregunto confundido el rey, Fai le dedico una sonrisa ladina.

-lo perdí –dijo sin mas, un recuerdo amargo paso por su cabeza de la vez que yuko le quito tu báculo para pagar un deseo.

-y como pretendes luchar contra mí?- el rey pregunto molesto

-pues así- dijo el rubio levantando una mano de la que salieron sus típicos conjuros morados encerrándolo a él en una especie de escudo.

-Que haces idiota!- bramo el rey a la vez que lanzaba un rayo contra el rubio quien tranquilamente observaba desde su pequeña capsula protectora. Estaba dejando en ridículo al rey.- Pelea Estúpido!

-estas seguro? Pregunto el rubio, sabiendo que este tipo no pelearía limpio.

-que esperas!

El rubio sonrió con malicia antes de salir del escudo y comenzar a correr con una velocidad que sorprendió a los presentes, de la nada guardias armados salieron con armas para proteger al Rey, pero el rubio simplemente los esquivo mientras a alguno los noqueaba con certeros golpes. Sakura y Syaoran estaban sorprendidos, pero el que no podía cerrar la boca era el ninja quien nunca había visto al rubio golpear con intención.

-que demonios!- Pregunto el rey apuntando nuevamente su báculo al rubio que ahora saltaba por las cabezas de los soldados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bloqueo el rayo que pretendía partirlo en varios trozos ya que al esquivarlo se desvió a un pilar que cayó hecho jirones. El rubio cayó a las espaldas del rey y cogiendo el báculo de este con las dos manos lo acorralo comenzando a asfixiarlo con este.

-como buen abusador subestimas a tus adversarios Rey Deimian…creo que gane, que tal si dejas que nos retiremos?-pregunto suavemente el rubio, el hombre de cabello azabache estaba furioso a la vez que forcejeaba con el rubio.

-Nunca!-grito a la vez que Sakura emitía un grito que lo desconcentro, alrededor de su cuello apareció una gargantilla que la hería.- si no me sueltas hare que ese collar la electrocute sin pensarlo dos veces.

-puedo matarte si quiero- dijo con un tono bastante oscuro el rubio a la vez que veía como Syaoran cogía a la chica mientras Kurogane se debatía entre intervenir o acompañar a los niños.

-pero no lo harás….si muero, ella también lo hará…a menos que hagamos un trato-dijo Deimian sintiendo que el agarre de Fai cedía un poco- dejo que ellos se vallan …pero a cambio tú te quedas… para ser mi reina.

-AHHHHH!-Sakura volvió a ser electrocutada

El agarre de Fei flaqueo unos segundos en que el Rey supo que el rubio estaba sorprendido. El rey sabía que el mago lo había humillado delante de toda esa gente que ahora vitoreaba al rubio, y eso no podía ser así, sabia además que este joven mago lo superaba en experiencia y magia por lo que no podía dejarlo ir ni ganar, lo único que podía hacer era reclamarlo como el único apto para ser la reina de su reino.

Kurogane apretó las prendas del rubio en su poder al ver que la chica caía al suelo sin que ni el chico, ni él se pudieran acercar. De un momento a otro el rubio estaba rodeado por soldados y espadas que estaban pegadas a su espalda, cualquier movimiento en falso y el mago podía ser atravesado.

-Maldición!-grito ofuscado a la vez que mokona gritaba el nombre de fai

-Está bien, déjalos ir….-acepto el rubio soltando ligeramente a Deimian

-Inteligente elección- sonrió el hombre dándole instrucciones a los soldados que rodeaban a los otros viajeros.- tiene cinco minutos para salir de acá! Si no lo hace la chica pagara!

-que pasara con el collar una vez que estemos fuera!?-`pregunto Syaoran

-dejara de ser efectivo… qué esperan?.. Tienen 5 minutos!-dijo el rey a la vez que Fai era detenido y arrojado al suelos de rodillas mientas le ponían lo que parecían una esposas en las muñecas y pies a la vez que lo seguían apuntando con las espadas.

El Rey se volteo victorioso a observar a la multitud olvidándose de los demás, Kurogane ayudo al chico a levantar a Sakura a la vez que dirigía una última mirada al rubio que ahora estaba de rodillas y en silencio. Maldijo por lo bajo, por qué siempre el mago las hacía de mártir, al parecer todavía no cambiaba esa manía suya de entregarlo todo por el otro…qué acaso las muchas discusiones que habían tenido se le habían olvidado?

-kuro –san- dijo media llorosa mokona cuando ya estuvieron fuera del coliseo, el ninja la miro serio- Fai - san sabía desde un principio que ese Rey tiene una pluma, tal vez este sea un plan para quitársela

-no creo que ese idiota esté dispuesto a convertirse en reina de un pueblo cautivo a cambio de la pluma…tiene que haber visto algo más-desecho el ninja molesto observando el lugar donde estaban, el pueblo estaba deshabitado, de seguro porque todos estaban en el coliseo, las calles eran de tierra y las casas de madera. Finalmente decidieron entrar en lo que parecía una casa vacía. Sakura lloraba suavemente cubriéndose el rostro.

-Fai- san..

-tranquila Sakura- hime, él estará bien, lo iremos a buscar…-syaoran aseguro acariciando el cabello de la chica que ahora reposaba contra sus piernas.

Kurogane pateo un mueble viejo a la vez que lanzaba las prendas del mago contra la pared molesto.

-Ese idiota…si tan solo me hubiese dejado atravesar al maltido rey con mi espada- resoplo el ninja.

-tu sabes que fai san solo quería protegernos –dijo el chico de cabello chocolate desanimado, el ninja guardo silencio ofuscado.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos cuando del collar que tenia sakura emitió una luz azulina que se proyecto en la muralla como cuando hablaban con yuko, inmediatamente apareció el rey Deimian sonriendo.

-hola…quería comentarles que reclamare a mi esposa y deseo que ustedes vean como someto a alguien tan poderoso como él…me percate de que les tiene un gran afecto, eso lo hizo más débil que yo….pero bueno los dejo, solo quiero que vean como sufre su querido mago jajajaja…eso si verán todo lo que le hago ajajajjaa

-qué?!-exclamo la princesa levantándose

-si intentan sacarle el collar a la mocosa-advirtio el rey notando que kurogane y syaoran se acercaban a examinarlo- ella muere…ingenuos…ahora todos creen que puede venir alguien de afuera a liberarlos de mi poder! Por culpa de ustedes viajeros

La mirada que les dirigió esta vez el rey hizo que Kurgogane comprendiera lo que fay había Visto, era misma mirada desquiciada con l que el Rey Ashura provoco a Fai la ultima vez que estuvieron en Celes, la muerte, este rey estaba a un paso de asesinar a todos en ese mundo y por eso el rubio había querido evitar precipitar esa locura.

Por unos segundo no volvieron a ver nada pero cuando volvieron a ver supieron que venia lo peor, estaban viendo una habitación completamente blanca, en el centro estaba arrodillado Fai encadenado a las paredes en el centro de la habitación, el pelo le cubria el rostro pero en su cuello , pantorrillas y muñenas se veian grilletes con piedras rojas incrustadas.

El rey Deimian apareció de nuevo esta vez se acerco para tomar el mentón de Fai y hacer que este mirara en dirección a ellos, este estaba serio, sin expresión alguna mas que de dolor y esto extraño al ninja.

-¿qué le estas haciendo?- grito prácticamente, Fai se sorprendió al oir la voz del ninja y comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas buscando el origen del la voz.

-es inútil querido, ellos están lejos, solo ellos pueden ver lo que hare contigo,….lo que están viendo son grilletes para controlar poderes mágicos elevados, asi es como mantenido a salvo mi reinado, jajajaj hace ya bastantes años aprecio en este coliseo algo que cambio mi vida y mi poder para siempre.-comento sonriendo el rey mientras saca de entre sus ropas una de las plumas de Sakura.

Fai lo miro con odio, el collar que le había puesto había disminuido notoriamente sus fuerzas.

-lo bueno ha sido que he podido fabricar con su poder muchas armas de control masivo a mi favor, como por ejemplo el collar que le regale a la chiquiilla, con tan solo un poco de magia de esta pluma, los principos mágicos de los cristales que llevan estos collares se intensifican más de lo imaginado….y bueno querida reina, tu me has humillado ante mi pueblo…es hora de humillarte yo a ti!

-maldito!-gimio Fai sintiendo una cachetada en su rostro a la vez que el hombre se paraba delante del poniendo su genital a la altura del rostro de fai.

-Noo!-grito sakura apartando la vista a la vez que una descarga eléctrica la recorría a ella y sus compañeros la chica al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió miro sorprendida adelante.

-todos deben verlo, a menos que quieran morir electrocutados- rio el hombre que disfrutaba de ver la angustia en le rostro de los acompañantes del mago.

-detente-dijo Fai agarrando una manga del rey y levantándose a duras penas, no sabia donde estaba el dispositivo que permitía que los vieran , y fuere lo que fuera lo que el rey quería hacer con el no estab dispuesto a que lo vieran sufrir.

-que me detenga? A caso te vas a entregar por las buenas?

-no- dijo Fai esta vez llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho invocando un conjuro, el Rey sorprendido evito el conjuro con la pluma

-que crees que haces!-espeto dándole un certero puño en el labio al rubio que se tambaleo hacia tras cayendo contra la pared. Inmediatamente una descarga mayor cayó sobre Sakura quien grito de dolor, syaorna corrió a socorrerla pero corrió la misma suerte que ella.

-si te resistes…puedo hacer que el artefacto que lleva puesto esa chica la vuele en mil pedazos, deja de hacer tonteras idiota!- esta ves el hombre dejo que la pluma siguiera colgando en su cuello y se lanzo contra los labios sangrantes de Fai, abusando de su boca sin su consentimiento.

Kurogane sentía que su sangre herbia viendo lo que ese hombre le hacia al mago y a los chicos quienes entre llantos en el caso de la princesa y una mirada angustiada por parte del mocoso estaban soportando tan brutalidad.

-debemos hacer algo, manjuuuu!-grito el ninja desesperándose, Mokona que lloraba a los pies de la princesa lo miro asustada.

-no se que hacer-solloso tapándose los ojos a la vez que todos recibían otra descarga.

Mientras Deimian acariciaba el torso ahora semi desnudo del mago que aun forcejeaba desesperado con el peso de saber que si se rehusaba sakura y los demás corrian peligro.E hombre lamia sus pectorals con avidez, el rubo desvio la mirada perturbado, su estomago se revolvía.

-debo reconocer…que eres un hombre hermoso-susurro el rey en su oído mientras el cuerpo del mago se tensaba –eres perfecto para ocupar el trono de la reina…

-callate –espeto el rubio moviendo su cabeza para que el rey dejara de acariciar su cabello, sin poder evitarlo empujo al rey con su hombro haciéndolo trastabillar y retroceder, Deimian lo quedo viendo enfadado. Alzo un brazo y apretando su mano inmediatamete Sakura comenzó a perder el aire, llevo sus manos a la garganta asustada, syaoran inmediatamente observo la proyección.

-Detente ¡!- le grito al rey, fay se maldjo por lo bajo

-no lo hare hasta que este mago acepte su destino…

-bastardo- musito kurogane viendo como la chica coenzaba a desvanecerse en los brazos del castaño.

-hime!-asustado el chico la apretó contra si

-esta bien…-se enderezo el rebio aun con el peso de las cadenas y los cristales en sus extremidades – tan solo deja a la chica en paz

El rey demian sonrio y bajo sus brazos y se acerco lentamente al cuerpo del ahora resignado mago quien con sus manos esposadas en su espalda y la mirada baja esperaba de pie a que el otro se acercara.

-maldición Manjuu quiero hablar con el mocoso blanco!-grito kurogane refiriéndose a watanuki

-estás seguro?-pregunto asustada

-hazlo –afirmo el ninja mientras veía que de un solo movimiento el hombre rajaba la camisa del rubio y lo lanzaba de espaldas al suelo y comenzaba a besar su torso bajando lentamente.

Mokona proyecto la imagen de Watanuki que en esos momentos estaba ordenando tranquilamente las posiciones que Yuko había cobrado alguna vez.

-oye mocoso!- bramo el ninja haciendo que watanuki se asustara botando un par de cajas

-ah! Ejejeje lo siento-dijo recogiéndolas –kurogane-san…que sucede?

-necesitamos tu ayuda…

-.-.-.-

Fai ya no oia al resto del grupo, de seguro guardaban silencio para que el o se sintiera mal, estaba recostado en el suelo con Deimian besándolo lujuriosamente, sentía un hilo de saliva caer por la comisura de sus labios y sentía asco. Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que el otro acariciaba su miembro.

-deja de fingir…eres hombre, a todos nos gusta que nos toquen –se burlo el rey comenzando a bajar los pantalones del rubio quien se tenso apretando la mandíbula. Su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de marcas moradas en los lugares que Deimian había decidido entretenerse por un buen rato además de algunos rasguños por haber querido resistirse, el mago maldecía la pluma que hacía que los dispositivos que le habían puesto le debilitaran tanto.

-.-.-.

Kurogane corria con la princesa en sus brazos mintras que syaoran llebava a mokona, watanuki había accedido a desactivar el collar que portaba sakura y desactivar los conjuros de seguridad del coliseo a cambio de que todos los collares de cristales utilizado para debilitar o controlar a los enemigos fueran entregados a él, tenían tan solo veinte minutos para hacerlo.

-muy bien ñiño- dijo el ninja dándose una vuelta –recolecta la mayor cantidad de dispositivo en lo que queda de tiempo te espero en la cúpula donde esta Fai.

-si- confirmo el castaño pasándole a Mokona –nos vemos

El castaño salió en dirección a los pasillos mientras que el pelinegro, siguiendo las instrucciones de wuatanuki llego a la cúpula donde se supone estaba encerrado el rubio, se encaramo rápidamente al techo donde recostó a la chica y dejo a mokona.

-intenta despertarla….recuerda que cuando llegue el momento debes activar esto –dijo el ninja pasándole lo que parecía una especie de explosivo, apenas abras el techo el mago y yo saldremos para estar con ustedes, recuerda que debes esperar al mocoso antes de activarla.

-hai! –dijo Mokona obedientemente –confía en mi kuro –puppy, ahora ve y rescata a mami!

-grh…-gruño el inja dirigiéndole una mirada asesina –dejate de estupideces!- bramo a la vez que saltaba y se encontraba con varios guardias, finalmente saco su espada y se dedico a hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer.

-..-.-..-

Su rostro azoto contra el suelo tenía toda su espalda arañada hasta las caderas, había hecho intentos de hacer conjuros pero Deimian era más rápido que él y la pluma que llevaba colgando en su cuello lo protegía, ahora sentía como el hombre lamia sus nalgas y su entrada, un escalofrió lo recorrió entero, sentía repulsión.

Apoyo su frente en el suelo gritando de frustración. Jamás nadie lo había tocado así, nunca antes había estado en una situación parecida, ni siquiera en Celes, donde muchos soldados lo deseaban pero por respeto a Ashura jamás lo tocaron, ni siquiera el mismo rey de Celes, si algo debía reconocer era que Ashura le entrego cariño, pero de una manera bastante delicada, de la forma que un padre lo hace con su hijo, muy pocas veces se sintió deseado por su Rey aunque sabía que no le era indiferente, no fue hasta el final de los días de locura del rey que este lo acorralo contra un pilar de la biblioteca y lo beso violentamente.

-exquisito!- Deimian lo saco de sus recuerdos al introducir un dedo en su ano.

-ahhgg-se quejo el rubio mordiéndose los labrios y aguantando las lagrimas de humillación, no podría volver a ver a sus compañeros a la cara nunca más.

-quien lo iba a imaginar…que la reina del mi reino fuese tan poderosa y a la vez tan compasiva, capaz de entregar su dignidad a cambio de simples humanos…

-callate! –grito jadeante el rubio por la rabia y el dolor

-tal vez eres lo que necesito para que mi pueblo deje de intentar revelarse contra mi ¡! Ya sabes que treinta y cuatro años de reinado tal vez puede agotar un poco a la gente –dijo con sarcasmo a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo a lo que Fai respondió arqueando la espalda y aguantando el dolor.

En ese momento Deimian se enderezó para sacarse la parte de arriba de la túnica y descubrir su miembro que al ver al rubio delante de el, en cuatro son su piel malratada se éxito más de lo esperado, rio para sus adentros.

-al menos ahora sabes que a tus amigos no les interesa ver cómo te sacrificas por ellos –se burlo el hombre a la vez que el rubio respiraba agitadamente sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

Kurogane limpio su katana la sangre de los soldados en su capa, rápidamente se volteo y concentrándose lazo un ataque contra la puerta de la cúpula que tal como había afirmado Wuatanuki cedió calleándose en varias partes.

-.-..-.

mokona estaba nerviosa sabia lo que Denia hacer pero temia hacerlo mal, en esos omentos sakura comenzó a despertar, se sento lentamente desorientada, vio como mokona miraba fijamente le aparato entre sus manos y luego a ella.

-sakura –chan

-mokona, donde estamos, que paso con Fai!-pregunto recordando

-Kurogane ha ido en su ayuda, nosotras debemos esperarlos, syaoran –kun debe esztar por llegar.

-cómo…yo no entiendo- dijo la castaña tomado a mokona en sus brazos.

-watanuki no sets ayudando abrirá un portal aca mismo cuando estemos por irnos para que este rey no nos siga el rastro una vez dentro los trasladare.

-gracias al cielo!-dijo sakura aliviada

En esos momentos se oyeron los pasos de alguien, las chicas se voltearon par a ver a syaoran con lo que parecía un saco lleno de…algo. Syaoran al ver a sakura despierta dejo el saco a un lado y se agacho a ver el rostro de la chica.

-como estas?- le pregunto acariciando suavemete su mejilla, la chica se sonrojo bajando la vista.

-mejor, gracias

-bien –dijo el chico tomando el saco y dirgiendose a mokona- acabo de pasar por donde esta kurogane…estaba acabando con los últimos soldados, debemos estar preparados-

-hai!...lo tengo todo calculado- dijo alegre la mokona, ahora que no estab sola se sentía más segura.

.-.-.-.

Lo que vio lo paralizo unos segundos, el era un soldado preparado pero desde hacía mucho tiempo sabia que cuando se trataba del rubio en problemas siempre volvía a sentirse un soldado adolescente, sus emociones se desbordaban haciendo que muchas veces su acciones fueran impulsivas y a veces exageradas. Nunca había querido cuestionarse porque le pasaba eso con el rubio, después de que todo acabo, no fue capaz de volver a Nihon sabiendo que ni Syaoran , ni el rubio tenían donde volver…y aunque el mocoso si podía ir a ver a sakura, Fai estaba condenado a vagar sin un hogar al cual retornar…quizás por eso sentía empatía por el…pero no podía entender por qué verlo así, semi desnudo, con los pantalones a medio quitar, amordazado y derrotado , con un degenerado ad portas de violarlo hacia que su sangre hirviera de tal manera que ahora veía todo rojo.

-Tú!- exclamo sorprendido el rey cubriéndose rápidamente Fai no quiso ni mirar, solo se agazapo sabiendo quien era la persona que había entrado de manera tan bulliciosa.

-maldito bastardo!- bramo el ninja tomando su espada y corriendo en dirección al rey, este apenas reaccionando trastabillo y cayó al suelo, la espada de kurogane rompió las cadenas que mantenían a Fai atado a la habitación.

-mago, watanuki desactivo los conjuros de este sujeto – dijo el ninja sin mirar a Fai quien sorprendido acababa de notar que podía romper los dispositivos de sus manos pies y cuello, sin pensarlo los hizo estallar en pedazo a la vez que abrochaba sus pantalones, tenía tanta vergüenza que no quería mirar al ninja.

-Maldición!...quienes son ustedes- bramo el rey levantándose y sacando la pluma para atacar a Kurogane pero ya no había caso, Fai lo protegió con una barrera –guardias!, guardias! –empezó a llamar.

-che..-se rio kurogane –no creo que quede ninguno vivo a unos varios metros a la redonda

-qu-qué!

-ahora recibirás tu castigo por ser una rata cobarde –kurogane se lanzo confiando en la barrera que Fai le proporciono, efectivamente los ataques del rey no lo alcanzaban, logro herir al hombre en sus extremidades con un certero golpe en el abdominal que subía hasta su brazo derecho, en ese momento Fai se acerco y con su magia le arrebato la pluma que colgaba de su cuello, fugazmente miro de reojo al ninja, humillado.

Entonces Kurogane supo que este tipo merecía la muerte y no era que él lo deseara, sino que se lo había ganado, en ese momento Mokona hizo estallar el dispositivo, los escombros cayeron sobre el rey, cosa que sorprendió a ambos hombres, delante de ellos se armo un camino dimensional y se podía oír como el animal los llamaba.

-kuro-pu!…Fai –san!, debemos irnos ya! – sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinegro tomo de la mano al rubio y salto al túnel para luego ser absorbidos por Mokona, lo último que vieron fue a un herido rey Deimian gritar de impotencia a la vez que llegaban al lugar cientos de personas que antes habían estado encarceladas esperando su turno de morir en los juegos, sin su collares y grilletes, Syaoran los había liberado.


	2. Ethernia

_**Capitulo 2 - este fic es una idea loca que requiere de mucha imaginación, digamos que es interactivo, cuando lo lean... háganlo escuchando su banda favorita de rock...y su chico favorito...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ethernity**_

Cayeron estrepitosamente en lo que parecía un bosque, fay sintió el frio aire chocar contra su piel maltratada, era de noche y se oia un extraño sumbido a lo lejos.

-Ouch…-se sobo Sakura quien a pesar de caer nuevamente sobre todos sus compañeros estaba enganchada en un arbusto, rápidamente se bajo para ser ayudada por Syaoran quien comenzó a analizar cómo era que la muñeca de la chica estuviese atrapada entre ramas.

Fay sentía el pasto contra su rostro, sabía que Kurogane había invertido las posiciones de caída intencionalmente, sintió como el ninja se levantaba rápidamente y le ponía algo en los hombros. Inmediatamente se sintió más cálido con la capa del moreno cubriendo su espalda arañada. Se levanto lentamente arrodillándose sobre la tierra abrazando el género contra su cuerpo, no tenía ganas de ver a la cara a sus acompañantes. El ninja había quedado con su camisa si mangas y su brazo metálico al descubierto, a pesar de que ya se había recuperado la lesión producida por el roce entre la carne y el metal, el moreno ya se había acostumbrado a la molestia de este pequeño ardor.

Kurogane observo la actitud del rubio algo molesto, la verdad no sabía por qué estaba enojado con Fay, el mago había sido una víctima después de todo pero ahora que lo veía con la cabeza gacha sintió un poco de rabia, se quedo callado mirándolo con las manos a la cadera a la vez que miraba a los niños para no incomodar al rubio que comenzaba a levantarse.

-ahora si hime –le dijo syaoran revisando la mano de la chica en busca de alguna lesión.

-gracias syaoran-le sonrió esta.

De pronto oyeron una multitud a lo lejos que aclamaba, Kurogane se volteo en dirección del sonido y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar. Los demás le siguieron, caminaron alrededor de quince minutos y se encontraron con un escenario a lo lejos, al parecer no era un bosque sino un parque donde habían caído, además de que había una multitud de personas saltando y brincando al ritmo de la música que sonaba estridente en esos momentos.

-MEYKO!-mokona reacciono, los viajeros la observaron mientras intentaban definir que harían.

-creo que lo mejor es ir a la ciudad – dijo syaoran mirando de reojo al rubio que parecía cansado.

-si pero necesitamos indicaciones –acoto kurogane comenzando avanzar entre la masa de gente que parecía no estar con los pies en la tierra.

-que haremos entonces?-pregunto sakura caminando a un lado de fay quien subió la capucha de la capa para cubrir su rostro.

-buscar a alguien que nos diga cómo llegar –ladro el moreno abriéndose paso hacia el escenario.

La música que sonaba definitivamente era rock, para el grupo no era más que ruidos extraños y estridentes, pero para las personas en el lugar era algo más que eso, bailaban en forma extraña, algunos se golpeaban, mientras otros movían la cabeza con fuerza. Kurogane paso de mala gana apartando a la gente del medio, nadie se quejaba por el trato brusco del ninja algo que le gusto a este, ya que podía golpear a alguien si quería y solo le mostrarían un vaso a cambio con alcohol, "barbaros después de todo" pensó el moreno llegando a las barras que estaban a metros del escenario Fay se detuvo a su lado mientras sakura y syaoran al ser más pequeños se ponían delante de ellos.

En ese momento la banda que tocaba comenzaba a despedirse y subía sobre el escenario una joven muy energética con un micrófono en la mano.

-espero que estén disfrutando!- la gente bramo entusiasmada –la próxima banda proviene del suburbio bohemio más famoso de Ethernia!, muchos de ustedes los deben conocer así que no los retraso más!...démosle la bienvenida a Destiny!-la chica salió corriendo a la vez que en las pantallas gigantes comenzaban a aparecer fotos de los integrantes.

Sakura sonrió al ver el video, estaba asombrada, este mundo tenía la misma tecnología que el mundo de piffle, aunque, todavía no veía automóviles voladores. Kurogane estaba por irse cuando escucho los aplausos desbordarse al aparecer la fotografía del vocalista de la banda, levanto la vista al ver que fay dejaba caer su mandíbula sorprendido.

En la pantalla salía a foto de una copia de Fai, con el pelo tomado como él mismísimo mago hacia. El público lo vitoreo a la vez que se cambiaba la foto y aparecía nuevamente el rubio pero con el pelo algo más corto. Kurogane se volteo a ver al rubio quien se aferro a vallas que separaban a la gente del escenario a la vez que miraba con asombro como aparecían los gemelos sobre el escenario saludando.

-fai!-grito el rubio descolocado.

Sus acompañantes lo miraron confundidos y algo incómodos, a pesar de que todos ya sabían la historia del rubio, una vez que todo acabo jamás le preguntaron cómo debían llamarlo, tan solo por costumbre le seguían llamando Fai aunque sabían que no era su verdadero nombre.

-oye mago…-comenzó el moreno pero fue interrumpido por el que sospechaba correspondía a Yui…es decir al comenzó a cantaren ese momento.

La reacción fue inmediata, la gente lo ovaciono apenas dijo la priera palabra de la cancion y para sorpresa de kurogane y los demás, debían reconocer que el hombre tenía talento, cantaba como los dioses y además se movía muy bien por el escenario, al parecer era muy codiciado por las féminas porque tenía un estilo en el escenario muy masculino, delicado y seductor. "que mierda" pensó el ninja desviando la mirada y siguiendo la mirada del mago a su lado que estaba petrificado mirando al otro gemelo quien tocaba el teclado con una sonrisa en los labios.

-waaaa!- mokona salió de la capa de sakura animada – Fai san! Nos hemos encontrado con tu otro yo!, acá también eres alguien especial –se animo Mokona, Fai la miro de reojo y sin saber si llorar o sonreír, finalmente le dedico una sonrisa pequeña.

El Yui de este mundo era de una personalidad completamente desenvuelta, llevaba solo un pantalón negro de cuero, llevaba su pelo amarrado en la misma coleta que el mago se hacía, estaba a torso desnudo y pies descalzos, se movía el ritmo de las guitarras y baterías, el mismo Fai se percato de que la seguridad que emanaba de los movimientos de su otro yo provenía de una convicción y estaba convencido que al igual que para él: su hermano gemelo Fai, quien a diferencia del Yui de este mundo llevaba una mirada dulce y feliz.

En ese momento el Yui de ese mundo se acerco al borde de escenario cerca de donde ellos estaban, inmediatamente el rubio se cubrió el rostro con la capucha, no debía ser visto pensó él, no quería que estos gemelos lo conocieran y supieran que en otro mundo sufrieron tanto.

En ese momento se subió al escenario una fanática que burlo a lo que parecían hombres a cargo de resguardar el escenario.

-pfff…pobre mujer debe estar desesperada–se burlo el ninja del rubio, el mago lo omitió y volvió a fijar su vista al escenario con algo de pudor.-oye…- insistió el moreno preocupado de que el rubio no le siguiera el juego pero nuevamente una ovación le interrumpió

-mira es Kuro tan!-chillo mokona saltando animada esta vez

Cuando la joven fanática había subido al escenario intentando correr para abrazar a Yui, apareció sobre el escenario un idéntico a Kurogane de pantalones y camisa negra tomando a la chica sobre su hombro y bajándola del escenario, para que los guardias se la llevaran, ante la aparición del moreno el publico también bramo y el Yui del escenario se le acerco mientras cantaba para palmearle el hombro mientras seguía con el show.

-démosle un aplauso a kuro- gore!-grito entremedio de la canción el rubio sobre el escenario. Para mayor sorpresa la gente ovaciono al moreno con cariño. El Kurogane de este mundo le miro con apatía a la vez que salía sin más del escenario.

-Q-QUÉ!-Grito el ninja sorprendido

-parece que kurogane-san trabaja para fai-san en este mundo –dijo con inocencia la princesa castaña quien miraba entusiasmada el show.

-no puede ser -dijo el ninja golpeando su brazo metálico contra su mano real

-será mejor que te cubras si no quieres ser confundido –le advirtió el mago al ninja haciéndole recordar que se parecía demasiado a alguien.

El ninja inmediatamente tomo a Mokona y la utilizo de sombrero, Mokona se quejo un poco a la vez que se reía del moreno.

El Yuui cantante tenía una apariencia que equilibraba perfectamente al glam rock con el estilo gótico, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de cantar acompañado a la vez de su pálida piel lo hacían ver bastante atractivo, tenía un desplante envidiable a la vez que coqueteaba con toda la multitud.

-debemos irnos- dijo fai mirándose a sí mismo una última vez –no deben vernos, no podemos quedarnos acá- se apresuro en decir a la vez que comenzaba a moverse por entre la gente aferrándose más a la capa negra.

El grupo avanzo por entre la gente mientras syaoran y sakura se quedaron viendo con algo de complicidad, la verdad es que debía ser raro encontrarse consigo mismo en otros mundos y descubrir qué tipo de vida llevan estas personas, tal vez a Fai se le hacía difícil aceptar que en este mundo al parecer las personas lo amaban, y para Kurogane debía ser difícil descubrir que trabajaba para el rubio.

Lograron atravesar unas vallas y quedaron fuera de la masa, a los costados había unas especies de carpas con muchos artículos de color negro que parecían estar a la venta, Syaoran sin poder evitarlo se acerco a un puesto para investigar donde estaban y de que se trataba todo esto.

-"festival de rock y metal de ethernia"-leyó el castaño en uno de los puesto

-hola bienvenido!- una chica de pantalones ajustados y peto negro se acerco al castaño, llevaba una moica color rojo. Syaoran retrocedió dos pasos antes de recuperar la compostura.

-ho-hola-dijo

-necesitas algo?, tengo poleras, chapas, gorras, gafas, posters, tazones, tazas, tazitas, llaveros para suvenirs, banditas…-la chica hablaba tan rápido que syaoran la miro como si tuviera tres cabezas.-…ehh…disculpa, parece que no son de por aquí, de donde son?- pregunto al chica interpretando el rostro del chico.

-necesitamos un baño!- dijo de pronto Fai sin mostrar el rostro, la chica lo miro extrañada ante tal cosa envuelta en la capa negra.

-ehh..si por su puesto, pasado estos puestos los hallaran.

Sin decir gracias caminaron en dirección donde la chica les había apuntado, finalmente encontraron lo que parecía un baño, era una caseta de plástico pequeña y estrecha.

-no nos sirve!- exclamo mokona aun haciendo de patético sombrero mientras kurogane vigilaba alrededor de que nadie les prestara atención.

-maldición!-gruño

-que vamos a hacer?- pregunto sakura- no podemos pasearnos con Fai-san y Kurogane -san por la ciudad.

-meyko!-de pronto de la boca de mokoca salió un saco con una nota atada a este, syaoran se agacho para leerla.

"_Estimados, sé por experiencia propia lo sádica y macabra que era quien estaba en mi lugar antes, por eso mismo les envío algo de ayuda que necesitaran de por cierto, la paga la estipularemos cuando vea algo que me interese, saludos….Watanuki"_

_-_vamos mocoso abre, que nos manda!- exclamo el moreno, el chico se agacho a abrir el saco, pero apenas abrió un poco de luces y polvos salieron de este envolviéndolos en una nube negra, haciendo que todos tosieran, de pronto el polvo se empezó a ir y lo que vieron los hizo sentir como idiotas.

-maldito lechoso!-gruño el ninja fijándose que tanto sakura como syaoran ahora lucían un escandaloso corte de pelo, la chica llevaba el pelo largo y teñido rosa en las puntas y sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino más bien dorados. En el caso de syaoran llevaba una moica corta y sus ojos ahora eran negros, ambos adolecentes se miraron sorprendidos sin aguantar la risa.

-jajajaja ahora somos como todos ellos!- rio sakura tomando su pelo y revisándolo, en Clow la realeza, sino es hasta después de los 18 años las mujeres no pueden dejar crecer su cabello, así que la chica estaba fascinada.

Por otra parte el ninja estaba intentado ver su reflejo en la puerta plástica del baño, la verdad es que no veía que le había hecho el otro mocoso como él le decía, pero por la mirada que Syaoran le dedico no quería ni imaginarlo.

Fay por su parte llevaba el pelo del mismo largo que siempre pero en un tono azul índigo intenso con lo que parecía una pequeña franja del costado derecho rapado, sus ojos ahora violeta lo hacían ver realmente atractivo pensó el ninja olvidando intentar mirarse.

-PUUUU JAJAJAJAJJA-comenzó Mokona a burlarse del ninja que molesto la tomo de la cabeza.

-muéstrame –dijo ofendido el ninja

-kuro –tan estas llamando la atención..-observo Fai mientras se sacaba la capucha agradecido del gesto de Watanuki, ahora podrían buscar alojamiento y luego ver la forma de saber si había una pluma o no, lo último que quería en este momento era ver su posible vida junto a su amado hermano y menos después de lo sucedido en el mundo anterior, se sentía sucio e incapaz de verse a sí mismo a los ojos.

Mokona saco de su estomago un espejo donde el moreno se repaso con la vista, una vena apareció en su sien. Ahora lucia al final de su cabello normal una trenza larga y negra mientras a los costados de su cabeza tenia dibujado y teñido el escudo del reino de nihon, eso no a él molestaba, y hasta le pareció bien pero el problema eran sus ojos, que estaban de un color rosa pastel que hacía que hasta a él mismo su mirada le diera diabetes.

-una mierda….- gruño metiéndole el espejo en la boca a mokona

Fai suspiro, siempre el más alto del grupo lograba enfadarse con tal rapidez que olvidaba guardar la compostura, en ese momento las ovaciones volvieron a llenar el lugar. Destiny se estaba despidiendo, tenían que salir de ahí antes de cualquier tipo de imprevisto.

Comenzaron a avanzar pero algo les tapo el camino, algo negro, brillante, grande y con ruedas, fai solo miro el suelo no quería saber de qué se trataba sin embargo no puedo evitar alzar el rostro cuando oyó una voz familiar.

-pero que monos!- de la limosina en frente a ellos, Tomoyo bajo el vidrio polarizado y apunto al grupo de amigos.- ay por dios pero que moda más vanguardista! –esta vez abrió la puerta y se bajo del auto, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido de gaza negra , se levanto los lentes y observo a fai y kurogane de pies a cabeza.- excelente porte, buena estrategia…parecen chicos rudos, pero tiernos, excelente combinaciones ME ENCANTA!, los quiero…y estos chicos de acá! Se ven magnificos, mesclar el estilo aravico con el rock! –sakura retrocedió cohibida escondiéndose tras Syaoran

La chica había rodeado al grupo y ahora estaba con una cámara tomando fotos, Fai frunció el ceño agotado, de verdad necesitaba descansar.

-disculpa…nosotros – comenzó a decir pero una voz aun más familiar le detuvo.

-tomoyo!, que haces acá nuevamente!- el kurogane de este mundo apareció entre ellos dando un empujón al mismísimo kurogane que en ese momento se enfado con su otro yo.

-ay! kurogane ya sabes a lo que vine!,… por favor no seas terco- sonrio tomoyo llevando sus manos a la cadera

-ya te lo dije…NO, no vuelvas este lugar no es para ti…

-Yui y Fai no opinan lo mismo- dijo de mala gana la chica

-esos dos no piensan- dijo de mala gana- ahora porfav…-pero alguien que paso volando como un vendaval lo interrumpió , de pronto todo el público estaba alrededor del grupo de viajeros.

-tommy –chan!, nos has venido a ver!-Fay , el tecladista estaba abrazado a la chica sonriendo a más no poder, cientos de flashes los rodeaban.

-idiota, te dije que no vinieras –gruño kurogane haciendo sonar sus puños.

-lo siento kuro - gruño, pero ya sabes que tommy solo quiere felicitarnos, no es así?- dijo meloso el chico mientras Tomoyo reía.

-así es!-ambos chicos se miraron cómplices, mientras el Fai de Celes comenzó a sentirse mal, el fay de acá era muy alegre, su sonrisa era tan verdadera que su corazón se habia detenido microsegundos que se le hicieron eternos antes de que volviera a bombear sangre, estaba demasiado cargado de emociones, toda su vida había luchado por lograr ver asi a su hermano muerto en Celes y ahora ahí estaba sonriendo de verdad pensó el ahora peli azul a la vez que retrocedía.

-tomoyo chan – el peli azul se tenso ese tenía que ser Yui.- …que haces por aquí nuevamente? –le saludo el Rubió poniéndose una polera a la vez que tomaba agua de una botella plástica, nuevamente los flashes invadían el lugar , acompañado de gritos de mujeres.

-así es, y sabes que vendré hasta que acepten mi propuesta…-esta vez la chica adopto una mirada seria a la vez que Fay dejaba de sonreír.

-agradezco tu amabilidad tommy, pero ya te dijimos que no, no lo necesitamos –sonrió Yuui de manera solayada pero sincera.

-ahora vete, no queremos que te suceda algo –dijo kurogane tomándola de un brazo

-espera –le indico la pelinegra que ahora miraba con angustia a Fay –por favor, aun está en pie lo que conversamos, si es que esto que están haciendo no llega a resultar por favor confíen en mi! –pidió la chica inclinándose educadamente.

-no te preocupes tommy –dijo yuui comenzando a retirarse –todo saldrá bien…

En ese momento cuando tomoyo se subía al auto ayudada por kurogane, y Yuui se retiraba, Fay se percato de los cuatro personajes que estaban a su lado, sonrió educadamente e hizo una leve inclinación mirando directo a los ojos del mago, en ese momento el peli azul se desvaneció.

Kurogane atino a sujetarlo antes de que tocara el suelo pero para su mala suerte, en el momento en que Tomoyo partía en su limosina, llegaron alrededor de una veintena de hombres armados con fierros y cadenas rodeándolos. El ninja tomo en brazos al rubio a la vez que syaoran levantaba su guardia, Fai que había quedado atrás se disculpo con los viajeros.

-lo siento…estos tipos nos quieren a nosotros –dijo serio a la vez que miraba por sobre su hombro como Yuui y Kurogane regresaban por él .

-.-.-

Increíblemente en este mundo los problemas seguir a lis los gemelos y al ninja, cuando llegaron nuevamente yuui y Kurogane, los hobres que traian palos y fierros los encerraron más.

-que demonios esta pasando –espeto el ninja dedicando una mirada de interrogación a su otro yo, este solo le miro de reojo ates de reponder.

-nada que te incumba- les respondió de mala gana pasando adelante junto a Yui –vayanse de acá.

-que les dijo nuestro señor bastardos ¡!- uno de los hobres se acerco con prepotencia. – si insiten en ver a la mujer de la ciudad vecina nuevamente el acuerdo se suspenderá…o acaso lo han olvidado!

-no te preocupes grandulon, lo tengo más que claro ahora llevate a estos matones- le dijo moesto Yui cruzándose de brazos.

-tu cállate muñequita, ya sabes cual es tu paga si no quieres que tu hermano sufra las consecuencias!, cúmplela y mi señor será piadoso con ustedes.

-en eso estamo …-murmuro Yui decaído

-si tocan a tomoyo se las verán conmigo- se adelanto el pelinegro haciendo retroceder al hombre.

-ja…t-tan solo veníamos a recordarles el trato….si no lo cumplen despídanse de su libertad!.

Los hombres se reagruparon y volvieron por donde llegaron, en ese momento Fay se acerco a Yui con la mirada triste.

-hermano….no tienes por qué hacerlo…yo…

-Fay ya lo hemos discutido mil veces, no empieces ahora –le reto suavemente

-todavía acá! - Se quejo el pelinegro viendo como aun estaban los viajeros atrás, en ese momento Yui también se percato de ellos y de sus extrañas vestimentas y del hombre que yacía desmayado en los brazos del otro.

-kuro-tonto…parece que necesitan ayuda…no parecen de por aquí- le pico el rubio al más alto acercándose a syaoran y sakura- Hola …mi nombre es Yui, y estos son Fai y Kuro-niño…-dijo sonriendo –es primera vez en ethernia?

-deja de ponerme motes idiota!-gruño el moreno que ahora quería golpear al rubio pero era detenido por el otro gemelo que reía estúpidamente.

-hai!-respondió Syaoran nervioso, esto era muy extraño

-tienen donde alojar?-pregunto esta vez preocupado el rubio, la castaña tras el chico negó con la cabeza. El joven vocalista pareció meditarlo a la vez que fijaba su vista en el peli azul. –Tal vez debamos ser buenas personas y recibirlos por esta noche….ese joven no tiene buen aspecto –finalizo el rubio acercándose al mago.

El ninja estaba sorprendido de lo atractivo que se veía este Yui , con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello húmedo pegado a la sien, sus ojos de pronto se encontraron con los familiares ojos azules del rubio, este le sonrió de manera sincera y se dio vuelta. El ninja sintió un pequeño ardor en su pecho cuando vio esa pequeña sonrisa e inconscientemente volvió su vista al mago en sus brazos.

-kuro-esclavo….levémoslos a casa!- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba y pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de Fai.

-es kurogane maldito idiota!-rugio el moreno a la vez que se volteaba a ver al grupo y molesto les indicaba que los siguieran. Kurogane y los demás se miraron incrédulos.


	3. CLOSE TO YOU

**Close to you**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban en el departamento de los gemelos y el guardaespaldas, sakura y syaoran tímidamente recibían una taza de chocolate preparada por fay quien les sonreía amablemente.

-puedes dejarlo descansar acá si quieres –ofreció Yuui a la vez que abría la puerta de una pieza que tenía una cama simple a un costado al lado de la ventana y donde habían pesas y maquinas de ejercicios

-oye inútil esa es mi pieza –gruño el pelinegro desde atrás a la vez que abría una lata de cerveza. Yuui tan solo se volteo y le sonrió burlesco, el oji rojo le dedico una mirada de odio. El ninja se mordió la lengua cabreado , el estúpido era igual de molesto que el mago que tenía en sus brazos, sin embargo ya comenzaba a acalambrarse y entro a la habitación recostando al mago.

-gracias- soltó el ninja haciendo sonar su cuello, Yuui entro en la habitación con él y miro fijamente al mago que parecía estar soñando cosas feas ya que tensaba imperceptiblemente sus músculos.

-que le pasa?- pregunto con las manos en la cadera preocupado –está enfermo?

Kurogane observo a este yuui y sintió algo extraño, era raro conversar con el otro yo del mago sin discutirle. Yuui al parecer se percato de la mirada extrañada del ninja porque de inmediato se sobresalto y levanto las manos como quitando importancia a su pregunta.

-lo siento!...no tengo por qué preguntar cosas que no me incumben!, por favor siéntanse cómodos si tienes problemas con el orangután que está en la cocina solo dímelo!–sonrió de soslayo el rubio, una vena apareció en la cabeza del ninja ante el apodo, ese yuui era más atrevido que el mago.

-TE ESCUCHE MALDITO!.-Se escucho a lo lejos, el ninja se avergonzó de sí mismo, así que así se veía cuando discutía con el mago…parecían dos críos…, el rubio solo se rio bajito.

-yo soy kuro….-se calló de inmediato recordando que no podían haber dos kuroganes- Yuou ….-dijo incomodo a la vez que extendía su mano mientras el rubio aceptaba el saludo – este de aquí es …ehh…es

-es yuki!-grito mokona entrando a la pieza dando saltos y subiéndose en las piernas del moreno de trenza.- y yo soy Mokona, los chicos que están afuera son saki y syao! –dijo feliz la mokona.

Yuui vio la cosa blanca con sorpresa y no pudo evitar acercarse con desconfianza.

-este muñeco habla?-pregunto mirándolo

-no es un muñeco, mokona es mokona!-grito, kurogane la aplasto con fuerza contra la cama.

-si es un muñeco muy inteligente…nos lo encontramos en uno de nuestros viajes.

-disculpen…porque no pasan a la mesa….la cena está servida –Dijo fay asomándose feliz.

-HAI!-Sonrio yuui saliendo de la habitación, con el moreno detrás, quien dio una última mirada al mago que dormía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió un rayo de luz llegar a sus ojos, los apretó con fuerza antes de abrirlos. La puerta entreabierta dejaba que se filtrara la luz del living comedor. El mago de Celes despertó desorientado, estaba sobre una cama bastante cómoda, en una pieza que pudo inmediatamente identificar como de un varón. Se levanto lentamente, noto que aun estaba cubierto con la capa del ninja, entonces recordó lo sucedido.

-maldición-murmuro adolorido a la vez que se ponía de pie. Había un espejo enfrente de una maquina de pesas, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco y dejo caer la capa, su torso desnudo mostraba las marcas que el Rey Deimian había osado dejarle, sintió impotencia en su interior a la vez que se volteaba para ver la espalda, que estaba roja llena de rasguños y chupones, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a la vez que volvía a cubrirse con la capa, envolviéndose completamente. Se sentía sucio, y débil… -Patético…- murmuro a la vez que se volteaba a ver hacia la puerta, sabia quien era el que lo habías estaba observando apena unos segundos atrás.

-siempre he pensado que lo eres –se burló el ninja omitiendo la mirada triste y avergonzada que el rubio había mantenido mientras examinaba su cuerpo.

-kuro-tan….que amable –soltó sin ganas al verlo a la cara y fijándose que el moreno le traía ropa que no era de él.

- esto me lo presto tu doble….no creo que tu ropa sea la indicada para este mundo...

-hai.- dijo el rubio recibiéndolas, era una polera gris manga larga y unos jeans negros ajustados – …que harás kuro-kun te quedaras ahí parado viéndome?- le dijo escondiendo la incomodidad mientras sonreía falsamente.

-estamos en casa de ellos –le aclaro el ninja esta vez, dejando de apoyase en la pared –estamos con nuestros otros yo, con tus gemelos….cámbiate rápido, están esperando por ti…te esperan para acompañarte a cenar…

El mago le miro sorprendido, el ninja salió de la pieza dejándolo solo, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos."Demonios" pensó, lo último que deseaba era estar ahí, no quería verlos, tenía miedo, miedo de que si eran felices en este mundo el llegase a arruinarles la vida, no quería tampoco arriesgarse de ver que acá también eran seres marginados, tenía miedo de verlos sufrir. -Fay…-suspiro a la vez que se cambiaba.

-.-.-.-.-..-

-así que son viajeros….escogieron pésimo lugar para turistear –se rio Fay sirviéndose un poco más de ensalada, en ese momento el ninja volvía a la mesa y tomaba asiento a un lado de Syaoran .

-como esta Yuki? –pregunto sakura enterada de sus nombres en este mundo.

-acaba de despertar, ya viene –le dijo mientras aceptaba un poco mas de carne que le ofrecía su otro yo.

-que es lo que tiene?-pregunto Fay preocupado

-nada…solo es una nena –respondió el ninja sin querer mentir ni inventar nada.

-te escuche morocho –le respondió el mago apareciendo en el umbral del comedor

- es Yuou –le dijo el moreno lanzándole una mirada significativa, que el rubio comprendió de inmediato.

-hai..hai Yuou-dijo sonriendo

-waaa te quedo muy bien la ropa de yuui!- sonrio fay levantándose y cogiéndolo de la mano –ven toma asiento, no debes sentirte bien prepare una sopa para que pudieras recomponerte!...yo soy Fai y este de aquí es mi hermano Yuui, y ese malhumorado es kuro-cosa!- sonrió el rubio a la vez que lo sentaba al medio entre sakura y syaoran ya que el ninja estaba en la cabecera.

El mago se sintió sobrecogido con tanta amabilidad y cariño que lo trato su hermano, porque para el este seguía siendo su hermano, solo que en otra dimensión, sintió inmensas ganas de llorar, Sakura le cogió la mano apretándosela con amabilidad, y el peli- azul supo que tenía que disimular mejor.

-hai! Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, la verdad es que estamos de paso, estamos buscando algo –sonrió probando la sopa que le había servido – mhhhh exquisito!

-eso nos estaban contando tus amigos- respondió kurogane bebiendo el último sorbo de su cerveza.

- la verdad es que no tenemos lugar suficiente como para recibirlos con comodidad pero si no les molesta pueden quedarse acá hasta que encuentren lo que buscan….no es seguro que anden solos y vagando por la ciudad –les informo yuui dejando su plato de comida a un lado, kurogane le miro de reojo.

-muchas gracias –dijo Syaoran inclinando su cabeza

- yuui –san –hablo mokona saltando sobre la mesa –porque esos hombres querían pegarles a ustedes?

-no se preocupen son solo malos entendidos- le quito importancia el rubio a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa –con su permiso…

Antes de que se pudiera retirar kurogane le detuvo tomándolo del brazo e indicándole con la mirada el plato de comida casi intacto que dejo sobre la mesa. La mirada de fay se ensombreció y el mago se sorprendió.

-che…si son iguales –murmuro el ninja.

-come…-le ordeno el moreno sentándolo de un tirón

-no eres mi padre kuro-pon-se quejo el rubio intentando hacer parecer que no había problemas

-que comas, no nos rompemos el lomo para botar la comida –mintió el moreno a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. El mago sintiéndose culpable porque veía que este Yuui también era egoísta como él decidió intervenir.

-es mejor que te alimentes….yo me desmaye por no comer!-mintió apuntándose a sí mismo- pase por varios países que comían cosas que yo no soporte y finalmente me desmaye….así que será mejor que no te arriesgues - dijo sonriéndole. Yuui le miro sorprendido, miro a fay y luego suspiro cogiendo el tenedor.

-ok…ok- murmuro…

-lo sentimos – dijo fay –últimamente Yuui ha estado muy preocupado, con lo que paso hoy de seguro has perdido el apetito –le dijo triste el rubio a su hermano.

-Fay…-le advirtió su gemelo

-tiene que ver con los matones?- pregunto el ninja

-así es, hace un tiempo….nosotros…es decir Fay y yo vivíamos en la mansión del señor Ashura, quien es alcalde de esta ciudad, éramos sus esclavos...-esta vez yuui se detuvo y dejando el cubierto , quedo mirando a Fay con ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza, el mago sonrió.- Ethernia se caracteriza por la venta y tráfico de esclavos, son muy pocos los que logran liberarse, la vida en general esta establecida entre quienes entregan servicios y quienes disfrutan de ellos, la mayoría termina aceptando esta forma de vida, pero otros no…-dijo fay sonriendo a Yuui.

-vaya…-dijo asombrada sakura –pero nosotros vimos que las personas estaban muy felices cuando llegamos, en ese concierto, parecía que todos eran libres.

-eso es porque es una oportunidad de ser libre –explico Yuui retomando su comida –cada seis años se hacen diversos tipos de festivales, estos festivales regalan una cantidad de dinero sorprendente, tanto como para comprar tu libertad…nosotros estamos participando del festival de rock para poder ganar el dinero e irnos de acá.

-podríamos aceptar la propuesta de Tomoyo chan y no arriesgarnos a perder la apuesta yuui –esta vez había recriminación en la voz de Fay.

-imposible!- dijeron al unisonó kurogane y Yuui.

-Y tu que pintas acá? –la curiosidad por saberlo carcomía al ninja, le pregunto su otro yo a la vez que comía un trozo de pan.

-me arranque del orfanato a los 16, me puse a trabajar en el mismo local que Yuui, ambos estábamos buscando un lugar donde vivir…así que acá estoy.- respondió sin rodeos.

-que le paso a tus padres –inquirió esta vez

-murieron intentando comprar su libertad….-murmuro ignorando la mirada molesta de Fai.

-por eso no quiero que sigan con esto –dijo incomodo el rubio

-Fay no empieces- le dijo con cariño su hermano

-tommy-chan les dio una oportunidad, si tan solo se guardaran ese orgullo podríamos irnos de una vez! – dijo levantándose de golpe y saliendo del lugar, lo último que se escucho fue un portazo, Yuui suspiro dejando nuevamente la comida de lado y apoyando su cabeza en una mano sobre la mesa.

-no te urjas –le dijo el pelinegro desordenándole el cabello, el mago sonrió ante el gesto de cariño, el ninja se percato de la pequeña mueca y sintió un pequeño salto en el corazón.

-gomen…no entendí muy bien- se atrevió a interrumpir el castaño- que es lo que deben hacer.

-para liberarnos de Ashura, debemos ser capaces de pagar una multimillonaria suma de dinero, si ganamos el festival de bandas tenemos un plazo de dos días para irnos de Ethernia, antes de que nos paguen el trofeo….Sin embargo, al ser el poderoso Ashura nuestro dueño, no es tan fácil, el puede reclamarnos aun como suyos, él es quien organiza este festival, sin embargo logre convencerlo y negociar con el….nos ha dado el plazo de dos días en caso de que ganemos, pero no el dinero, si perdemos…yo regreso a la mansión….a cambio de la libertad de Fai.

-por eso Fai-san reacciono de esa manera –dijo sakura con tristeza.

-pero por qué no aceptan la ayuda de tomoyo!- salto mokona preocupada

-porque está loca –dijo el kurogane de este mudo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos.

-nosotros te ayudamos!¡- dijo sakura mirando a syaoran quien asintió, el hombre mayor los miro unos segundos antes de aceptar.

-de acuerdo- dijo indicándoles donde estaba el fregadero, por unos minutos solo quedaron ambos yuui con su plato de comida en frente y los morenos en silencio uno pensando y otro observando atentamente. Finalmente el ninja incomodo ante el silencio y la tozudez de ambos rubios se levanto.

-deberían dejar de ser tan dramáticos y comer de una vez, los mocosos ya van a terminar de lavar y me imagino que tu- dijo mirando al peli azul, - no quieres molestarlos y tu –dijo esta vez mirando a yuui - no quieres seguir preocupando a tu hermano….si no comen les meteré la cabeza dentro del plato a ver si aprenden.

-ehh!-se sorprendió Yuui viéndolo a los ojos confundido, el mago solo bajo la cabeza asintiendo y comió de una vez lo que había en su plato.

-hey! Me agradas…-sonrió kurogane al ninja, este solo hizo una mueca con su boca. Yuui confundido termino su comida y disculpándose se fue a su habitación. Una vez en el living Kurogane les explico cómo funcionaba el hogar y se organizaron como dormirían.

-Yuui y yo trabajamos durante la noche, Fai se queda en casa porque va a la universidad, durante el dia, por este periodo Yuui ensaya con la banda y luego descansa para Salir en la noche a trabajar….yo durante el día hago clases en un gimnasio y llego en las tardes….por lo que no nos veremos mucho….veo que son muchos…no sé muy bien como acomodarlos –dijo el peliegro viendo a los niños que ahora estaban sentad frente a ellos, el ninja miraba por la ventana y el mago estaba de pie a un lado de los chicos con Mokona en los brazos - la verdad es que creo que tenemos que discutir como lo haremos…-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-no te preocupes yo duermo en el living - dijo el ninja, de pronto fay se asomo por el pasillo.

- creo que saki –chan puede dormir en mi habitación, dijo este apareciendo con un pijamas bastante ñoño, era azul con nubecitas.

-y tu?

-en la pieza de yuui, junto con syao-kun-dijo sonriendo –después de todo ustedes no duermen durante la noche –el rictus de kurogane se endureció pero luego se relajo. –de acuerdo ve díselo a tu hermano…

-haaaai!-dijo sonriendo

-bien eso los deja a ustedes en el comedor –dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie, el mago y el ninja asintieron sin refutar. –iré a hablar con el estúpido –dijo a regañadientes el moreno levantándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Funcionan como una familia – dijo sakura con ternura

-una familia bastante disfuncional – se quejo el moreno sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-kuro - tan no crees que deberíamos trabajar también?...debemos ayudar en la economía casera, mientras syaoran y sakura buscan información de las plumas, tu y yo podríamos acompañar a nuestros gemelos al trabajo e investigar de noche…-sugirió el mago, la verdad que algo en toda la dinámica del hogar le llamaba la atención, sobre todo el hecho de que Ashura estaba nuevamente involucrado en su destino, aún fuera de su propio mundo.

-mhhhh-el ninja guardo silencio, era verdad lo que decía el mago era cierto.

El ahora Yuki se sentó en el brazo del sofá mirando el suelo algo cansado, mokona ya comenzaba dormitar y los chicos bostezaban, Yuou recordó que desde que habían llegado al mundo anterior, no habían descansado y tanto el mago como la chica se llevaron la peor parte.

-hoy día descansaremos…-anuncio el moreno sin más, atrayendo la atención de un distraído mago. –la princesa debe descansar y recuperarse, lo mismo pasa contigo-indico el ninja apuntando al peli azul.

-no te preocupes estoy de maravilla- sonrió el mago, pero el ninja solo hizo un sonido molesto.

-kuro-sama-le respondió serio el mago. –No podemos abusar de su hospitalidad, sospecho que no tienen mucho dinero, si no el kuro-tan de Ethernia no tendría dos trabajos al día –le hizo notar el mago, el moreno guardo silencio viendo como la princesa comenzaba a cabecear del sueño en los brazos del chico.

-entonces yo los acompañare…y tu descansaras –le indico en ese momento poniéndose de pie al momento que Fay entraba nuevamente en la sala.

-saki-chan…mi pieza esta lista!-dijo animado, la chica que dormitaba en los brazos de Syaoran dio un respingo desorientada.

-gracias –sonrió el castaño poniéndose de pie –me puedes indicar cuál es tu cuarto?

-haaai!- el rubio y los dos adolecentes salieron dejando al mago y el ninja en silencio, mokona carraspeo tratando de que ambos hombres no comenzaran una discusión.

-mokona puede dormir con fay - san!...así le hare compañía para que tenga dulces sueños!- el agarre del mago se tenso alrededor del cuerpo de mokona, finalmente suspiro derrotado, el ninja soltó una mueca de autosuficiencia.

-gracias, moko –chan

-estamos atrasados!-grito kurogane asomándose nuevamente en el salón, tomo una chaqueta de chiporro bastante abrigada – mueve tu culo si no quieres que nos despidan!

-cuida tu vocabulario gorilón! Hay niños en la casa –se burlo Yuui apareciendo también y sacando del perchero de ropa un abrigo corto con capuchón.

-Grrr…-gruño tomando un paraguas el moreno y jalando de la mano del rubio sin tomar atención de los invitados, cosa que si hizo el rubio.

-ya nos vamos, por favor descansen! – dijo antes de ser arrastrado por el moreno

-eh?!...espera!-el ninja se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo –…yo los acompañare, necesitamos trabajar también!- les grito alcanzándolos por el pasillo.

-demonios!-se quejo su idéntico de malas pulgas deteniéndose a verlo, por primera vez kurogane comprendió como los otros le veían desde afuera…de verdad que a veces podía ser desagradable.

-quieres ir con nosotros?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio – es un tanto complicado nuestro trabajo…y no se si tu-

-no importa- le interrumpió- necesitamos el dinero, no queremos abusar de ustedes –fue sincero al dar las razones.

Ambos hombres se miraron y luego de lo que pareció una plática sin palabras ambos le asintieron.

-coge un abrigo y síguenos- le ordeno el moreno soltando la mano de yuui y abriendo la puerta, el ninja se devolvió al mismo perchero de donde los otros habían sacado sus abrigos y cogió lo primero que encontró, y salió con ellos.


	4. Confusion

**_Confusión_**

Mokona que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá le despidió con la mano y el mago simplemente guardo silencio al verlo partir, no quería descansar, no había modo de conciliar el sueño después de todo lo sucedido y lo que estaba sucediendo. Esperó unos minutos a que el sueño le ganara al pequeño ser blanco y luego se puso de pie dejando dormida a Mokona sobre un cojín

El mago silenciosamente recorrió el departamento, la primera puerta del pasillo a un lado de la puerta de entrada, correspondía a la habitación de Fay, esto se notaba porque tenía una nubecita en la puerta con su nombre, se asomo por la puerta y vio una pieza sobria pero llena de muñecos de felpa en los muebles, cama y repisas, sakura dormía profundamente en la cama que estaba en el rincón a un lado de un escritorio que estaba lleno de cuadernos y algunos implementos de vidrios que desconocía. Cerró la puerta y siguió con su tour.

La segunda pieza enfrente a la pieza de Fay era la de Yuui, en esta oportunidad fue mucho más silencioso para espiar y haciendo un simple conjuro silenció toda la habitación antes de abrir la puerta. Era una pieza un poco más grande que la anterior tenía una cama de dos plazas en el centro con un cubre cama purpura, las paredes eran grises y estaba llena de afiches y posters de la banda donde el rubio tocaba, en un rincón arrimados habían miles de peluches de felpa así como regalos sin abrir, la pieza era bastante austera, no habían muchas cosas aparte de las básicas y estas eran una cama amplia con muchas almohadas.

En medio de la cama dormía fay completamente desparramado boca arriba, con una sonrisa ingenua en la boca, a su lado y un poco maltratado por el inquieto sueño del rubio estaba el castaño, dormitando profundamente. Una sonrisa sincera se le escapo al mago de los labios. La tercera habitación ya la conocía, era la del moreno, no necesitaba verla otra vez, ya que sabía que tampoco tenía tantas cosas. Volvió a la sala de estar que conectaba con el comedor y este a la vez conectaba con el pasillo, dando una última mirada a la pequeña pero cálida morada se recostó en el sillón a un lado de Mokona, cerró los ojos e intento dormir.

-.-..-.-…-.-.

Lo que más le llamo la atención al ninja cuando estuvieron en las calles, aparte de que llovía como si fuera el fin del mundo, fue que el sector donde trabajaban Yuui y Kurogane no era el mejor de todos, era un suburbio bohemio, donde los borrachos caminaban dando tumbos en las paredes y las mujeres se ofrecían como locas a los hombres, esto le hizo comprender más lo que Fay les había comentado sobre los que sirven y los que disfrutan el servicio. Pasaron por fuera de varios locales donde las riñas callejeras dejaban a mas de una persona inconsciente y justo a pasos de llegar al lugar de trabajo de ambos, pasó un hombre persiguiendo a otro con lo que parecía una mesa.

-no es el mejor barrio.. –le dijo con ironía el moreno al ninja

-qué demonios –dijo a modo de pregunta el ninja rascándose la cabeza, encontrándose con la trenza, la tomo entre sus manos y la quedo viendo como si por primera vez en el día se diera cuenta de que la llevaba.

-este lugar está lleno de bares clandestinos - le trajo de vuelta el rubio- acá llega tanto la mafia de los ricos como los delincuentes más peligrosos, vienen a consumir acá , es el único lugar de Ethernia donde no hay división entre amos y esclavos, ya que la mafia mantiene negocios con delincuentes y esclavos –explico el rubio

-aun así hay gente de ambos lados que no siendo delincuentes o mafiosos se atreven a venir a este barrio a pasar un buen rato, por lo general la juventud es la más entusiasta -complemento Kurogane.

-muy bien llegamos –dijo el rubio saliendo de su paraguas, se habían detenido frente lo que parecía un local nocturno – Yuou –san por favor trate de ser cuidadoso, por lo general no aceptan a muchas personas para trabajar ya que evitan gastar dinero en sueldo, debe hacer lo que le piden si quiere quedarse con el trabajo

-lo que digas –refunfuño el ninja entrando tras el otro moreno quien abrió las puertas usando las dos manos.

Entraron a un pasillo iluminado con luz roja, Kurogane se sorprendió, era un lugar bastante sórdido, a cada lado del pasillo había una habitación con hombres y mujeres dando favores sexuales a la clientela, de inmediato se le paso por la mente la idea de que tal vez en este mundo Yuui y su otro yo, eran gigolós que se prostituían, pero esa idea se borro apenas pasaron una segunda puerta, donde había un bar de tamaño considerable, lo primero que vio a mano izquierda era una barra con hombres y mujeres sirviendo alcohol que luego eran recogidos por los mozos.

-te dije que mejor te quedaras en casa!-le grito por sobre la música la copia idéntica de sí mismo, quien al notar el rostro del ninja se preocupo.

-no hay problema, que es lo que debes hacer?!-le pregunto de vuelta

-yo saco a los molestosos a patadas y cuando necesitan ayuda en la barra preparo los tragos!-indico apuntando a la barra, Yuui en ese momento colgaba su abrigo y se quitaba su chaleco negro quedando en una sudadera que poco dejaba a la imaginación, tenía las mangas tan rebajadas que se veían su torso y pecho si es que se agachaba, el rubio se tomo el pelo en una cola alta y saco de la barra una bandeja, con un gesto se despidió de Kurogane y del ninja y se perdió entre la multitud. El ninja sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Yuui atiende mesas, a veces canta… -dijo apuntando el escenario donde había una banda en esos momentos tocando música electrónica –cuando canta, viene gente de todas partes a verlo!-dijo el moreno poniéndose un mandil a la cadera y cruzándose de brazos se paro en la puerta en la que entraron, el ninja desorientado se acerco nuevamente.

-con quien debo hablar para conseguir el empleo?!- gruño el pelinegro cansado de tanto grito

-con la mujer que está en la caja!

El ninja vio a la mujer que estaba en la caja, tenía un aspecto de cuarentona pero se conservaba bien, llevaba el pelo suelto de color fucsia , el ninja se quito el abrigo y quedo con su polera sin mangas, su brazo metálico al descubierto y se asomo por la ventanilla de vidrio que separaba a la mujer del público.

-hey!-la llamo ya que en ese momento la mujer contaba el dinero de un fajo de billetes, sus ojos azul se fijaron en el moreno y entrecerró los ojos.

-que quieres?-le pregunto volviendo a contar el dinero

-necesito trabajar!

-no necesitamos a nadie!- le respondió mirándolo, el ninja se apoyo sobre su brazo metálico golpeando con fuerza el mesón.

-estás segura?- le pregunto con arrogancia, la mujer alzo una ceja examinándolo.

-eres apuesto…y al parecer bastante fuerte-le dijo –tal vez me sirvas para atraer más clientela….-lo miro unos segundos más – no pareces del tipo amable…ve y quédate en ese pilar…harás lo mismo que kurogane!-le indico viendo que en esos momentos el moreno sacaba a patadas a un hombre.

-le pego a los clientes?!-pregunto incrédulo

-no! –dijo esta vez la mujer sonriendo ante la estupidez del ninja – solo saca a los que dan problemas!...

-o-ok-dijo avergonzado el ninja apostándose en el pilar que la mujer le indico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo era blanco, todo a su alrededor resplandecía en luz blanca, no veía a nadie solo sabía que estaba recostado en el suelo y que su espalda dolía. Intento levantarse pero algo en su entrepiernas le detuvo, en ese momento arrastrándose por su vientre el rey Deimian apareció sonriendo burlonamente. _"Eres patético, eres incapaz de protegerte"…_se burlo el hombre capturando sus labios y violando su boca, _"si no hubiese sido por ese ninja…ahora estarías bajo mio, jadeando por más"…_ continuo molestándolo, Fai se retorció sin pode zafarse "suéltame!" gimió sintiendo como su lengua era capturada por la del otro hombre , este maliciosamente le mordió haciéndole sangrar, un dolor intenso se apoderó de su boca, el rey Deimian se levanto un poco mirándole desde arriba _, "tan débil, tan hermoso….pero maldito_!", rio con locura _"siempre ha sido igual…eres tan bueno que te haces daño"…_esta vez el rostro de Deimian muto transformándose en el rostro de Ashura quien estaba ahora sobre él, cogiéndolo de las muñecas y aprisionándolo contra el suelo. _"Nunca has podido proteger a nadie, ni a tu hermano, ni a mí, ni a ti mismo!"_…rio el rey Ashura con locura enterrando su mano en su pecho, un dolor profundos se extendió por todo su cuerpo, jadeo repetidas veces cuando sintió las uñas del hombre incrustarse en su piel, "DETENTE" gimió, pero este siguió enterrando sus uñas en su pecho, arrancándole el corazón…_"tal vez deberíamos dárselo a Fay…Yuui_ -rio el pelinegro lanzando el corazón a un rincón donde el cadáver de su gemelo yacía.

-no, no, no NOOOOO!- despertó agitado en el sillón, llevo sus manos al rostro, "una pesadilla, malditas pesadillas nunca se acabarían", pensó angustiado el rubio a la vez que vigilaba que Mokona no despertara, afortunadamente estaba profundamente dormida.

-estas bien?

-eh? – en ese momento se percato de la luz que iluminaba tenuemente la sala que provenía de la cocina donde su rubio gemelo estaba observándolo con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-F- Fay –murmuro el rubio aturdido, estaba sudado y respiraba agitadamente.

-pesadillas?-se acerco el joven con amabilidad a la vez que se detenía frente al visitante.

-hai –dijo bajando la mirada el peli azul

- quieres hablar?-pregunto el rubio dejando el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de centro y sentándose en el sofá que estaba a un lado.

El mago le miro de reojo, era tan extraño, estar hablando con alguien que se veía exactamente igual a él a excepción de que él era más alto por unos centímetros. Además quien estaba ahora junto a él era, su hermano muerto, cerró los ojos que se le habían empañado con lágrimas, la verdad que llegar a este mundo y conocer a los gemelos le había emocionado y desestabilizado mucho. El rubio se percato de gesto afligido del peli azul y como disculpándose se puso de pie y se arrodillo a su lado.

-perdóname Yuki –kun, no quería ser impertinente!-dijo preocupado – no sé qué es lo que te sucede, solo vine por un vaso de agua y te escuche gemir y gritar, sé que no debí espiar pero es que…no pude evitarlo- dijo regalándole una sonrisa torpe, el mago sintió su corazón recogerse y le devolvió una sonrisa, solo que la suya era de melancolía pura.

-está bien Fai-san….está bien- le dijo acariciando su cabeza sin poder evitarlo, el rubio se sonrojo un poco y bajo la vista

-yo…no sé si puedo ayudar en algo, si quieres te acompaño...

-no te preocupes, mañana tienes que ir a …eso, a la universidad –dijo el mago tranquilizándose.

-estás seguro?-pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie

El mago le quedo viendo fijamente, ese era su hermano, tan amable y preocupado, sentía su corazón tan grande dentro de su pecho que pensaba que se iba a morir, en estos momentos sentía una felicidad tan grande … el destino los había puesto en el camino así que tal vez, debía aceptar el hecho de que estaba atrapado en este mundo, con su hermano y su otro yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ninja pronto agarro el ritmo de la noche y ayudo a su otro yo a detener peleas y sacar a los matones del lugar, la verdad que no representaba ningún desafío para él este empleo, pero lo que si le complico fue el hecho de ver al doble del mago coquetear con la mitad del bar, no sabía por qué estaba tan cabreado, si no era algo que le debía importar sin embargo el rubio se arriesgaba bastante para conseguir buenas propinas, regalaba besos cortos a las chicas, modelaba para los chicos que le pidieran, se movía con cadencia y sonreía a todos, se acercaba a atender de manera felina, hablándole a los clientes en el oído. Esto al principio le había parecido algo típico del mago, pero luego verlo en su modo sensual por tanto rato le hizo sentir extraño y finalmente comenzó a enfadarse.

Asumió que el rubio lo hacía por necesidad, ya que cada vez que lo veía pasar hacia la barra la mueca sexy y la sonrisa que sabía que era falsa desaparecía y se reemplazaba por una mirada fría y calculadora, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse confundido. El Yuui de este mundo…después de observarlo trabajar…le parecía atractivo, y no era que el mago no le pareciera de igual forma, eso era algo que su orgullo había terminado por reconocer después de tanto tiempo viajando juntos, sin embargo sentía que ver al rubio de esta forma, casi como si fuera un espectáculo que le permitía ver al mago en una faceta que él no había tenido oportunidad de conocer más que en juegos, a pesar de saber que no era el yuui que él conocía, era como estar viéndolo a él, y le era inevitable dejar de notar de que le atraía, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban viajando, esta atracción se le aparecía nítida y concisa, el mago y su otro yo estaban buenos.

-tienes algún problema? –escucho su propia voz preguntarle sacándolo de su reflexión. Kurogane se puso detrás de él.

-n-no!-respondió sorprendido y mosqueado, no había percatado su presencia.

-si le sigues viendo así…tendré que sacarte del departamento a ti y a tus amigos– gruño el pelinegro siguiendo la dirección de su mirada que estaba puesta en Yuui, el ninja se sorprendió ante la amenaza.

-de que hablas!?- se volteo molesto, el no estaba haciendo nada malo…o al menos eso pensaba él.

-deja de ver a Yuui de esa manera, si lo tocas o te atreves a hacerle algo…te arrepentirás –le amenazo su otro yo a la vez que retrocedía a su punto de guardia con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. El ninja le miro sorprendido y confundido, volvió la mirada al resto del local y noto que Yuui había visto la escena de lejos, el rubio entregaba una cuenta en ese momento y su sonrisa flaqueo unos segundos antes de volver la mirada a los clientes.

-mierda!- lo último que le faltaba era que yuui y kurogane pensaran que era un pervertido obsesionado con el rubio, si supieran que él conocía al rubio de manera mucho más profunda y que su ensimismamiento no era por su belleza solamente sino por todo lo que la situación involucraba…se golpeo mentalmente a la vez que no entendía por qué Kurogane actuaba de manera sobre protectora con el rubio. "_idiota…tu también lo has hecho_", le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza haciéndole recordar un episodio de vampirismo y mirando su brazo metálico, suspiró - qué me está pasando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a las 5 de la madrugada, Yuui traía mucho dinero en sus bolsillos, Kurogane también venia con su paga, que de todas formas era mucho menor que la de Yuui. Por otra parte por ser el primer día del ninja la dueña del bar le pago la mitad del sueldo real. La lluvia había cesado pero el frio calaba sus huesos, en esos momentos el rubio abría la puerta con cuidado de no meter ruido. Entraron en silencio y una vez en el pasillo, ambos hombres le hicieron un gesto de despedida y entraron rápidamente a la habitación del moreno.

-mhp- soltó el ninja, al parecer ellos no tenían problema en compartir habitación. Entro en la cocina y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, se apoyo en el borde de esta llevando sus manos a la cabeza despeinándose un poco el cabello. Toda esta situación comenzaba a incomodarle, sobre todo le molestaba descubrir lo cercano que eran estos Yuui y Kurogane en comparación con la relación que el mantenía con el mago. Las palabras de la ya fallecida Yukko vinieron a su mente sin motivo aparente_."La misma alma, en distintos mundos, llevando vidas distintas, pero los lazos que el destino traza, son inevitables"-_ recordó uno de los sermones de la bruja y bufo agotado.

Salió de la cocina a la sala de estar y lo que vio ahí le dejo paralizado unos segundos. El Fai de este mundo estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza del mago recostada en sus piernas, el mago parecía dormir plácidamente, algo dentro de sí le dijo que el mago esta noche estaba cumpliendo un deseo, y sintió un momento de efímera empatía y misericordia por el estúpido mago. Sin embargo veía que el rubio apenas estaba descansando así que utilizando todas sus dotes de ninja se acerco al rubio y con cuidado de no despertar al mago, movió el hombro del rubio quien despertó inmediatamente.

-Yuou…-dijo rascándose los ojos con la mano que no estaba sobre la cabeza del mago.

-vete a dormir, yo te relevo

-hai…-dijo bostezando a la vez que se levantaba con cuidado mientras Kurogane sujetaba el cuerpo del mago y tomaba el lugar del gemelo. Se despidió del rubio que desapareció por el pasillo y luego agotado por la extenuante jornada apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y se durmió sin esfuerzo.

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando despertó sintió que una agradable sensación de descanso, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, mantenía su ojos cerrados por que quería prolongar su estadía en ese cálido lugar lo más posible, sin embargo, cuando llevo su mano hacia donde descansaba la de su supuesto gemelo, algo no cuadro en su mente. La mano que estaba acariciando eran mucho más grande que la que lo había consolado la noche anterior, esta mano era grande y dura, con algunas callosidades en los costados. Abrió los ojos de un golpe y se levanto rápidamente de las piernas de la persona que ahora dormitaba profundamente.

Los ojos violeta se agrandaron a más no poder al descubrir que estuvo acariciando la mano del ninja y no la de su hermano, sonrojado hasta la medula por ser tan estúpido se puso de pie y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente avergonzado. Era obvio que cuando Kurogane le viera con Fai de la forma en que habían terminado la noche anterior, el ninja intentaría ser amable con el chico y lo dejaría descansar, era algo tan obvio que se maldecía por haber aceptado que Fai le consolara e hiciera dormir con esa melodía que dijo una vez haber escuchado a su madre, una misma melodía que su madre les canto una vez en Valeria a él y su gemelo.

El ninja seguía durmiendo al parecer había llegado agotado del trabajo. Ya más tranquilo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, prepararía algo de desayuno para los chicos y Fai.

-.-.-.-.

Cuando Syaoran despertó Fai ya no estaba en la habitación, se estiro un poco, después de todo descanso bien a pesar de que el rubio era algo inquieto para dormir. Salió y se encontró en la cocina con el mago, la princesa y Fai quien estaba terminado su desayuno y pasaba corriendo a su lado despidiéndose, iba atrasado a la universidad. Tomo asiento a un lado de sakura quien le sonrió y le propuso que después de comer y tomar un baño podían ir a buscar alguna señal de la pluma, el castaño sonrió, Sakura había vuelto a ser la chica de siempre y ahora que estaba recuperando los recuerdos creados junto a Syaoran su corazón estaba anegado de esperanza. Hacía algún tiempo había comenzado a sospechar que no habría clones de ellos en otro mundo y que la única forma de recuperarlos era a tal vez manteniendo los nobles sentimientos que esos dos se habían tenido en sus propios corazones como si fueran uno solo.

-…ora, syaoooraaannn!-Sakura estaba pasando su mano frente a los ojos del chico que la miraba embobado. El castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas y sintió su rostro arder antes de poder responderle

-hime!-respondió nerviosos

-es sakura!- se quejo la chica –te estaba preguntando si es que podemos ir a buscar pistas sobre las plumas –se rio la chica – Fai-san me hablo de un lugar donde tal vez podamos averiguar algo

-de acuerdo –acepto el chico tomando un pedazo de pan evitando la mirada de la chica, el mago le miro divertido mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos.

-entonces sakura –chan, asegúrate de estar de vuelta a la hora de almuerzo…-le indico el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si!

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Los niños se fueron y el peli azul quedo solo en la casa que ahora estaba en completo silencio, los chicos habían decidido despertar a mokona y llevarla con ellos así que solo el sonido de la ducha correr interrumpía el silencio del lugar. Como no había nada más que hacer hasta la hora de almuerzo el mago había decidido tomar una ducha, después de todo su cuerpo lo necesitaba, y su alma también.

La noche anterior había sucumbido ante el deseo de saber que se sentía compartir un momento con su hermano Fai, había sido tan maravillosa la sensación que había quedado atrapado en un sueño donde él podía compartir con Fay lo que el Yuui de este mundo disfrutaba, sin poder evitarlo sintió envidia de sí mismo, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

El agua caliente ya había llenado la tina y con delicadeza metió su magullado cuerpo en el agua caliente, cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento. Después de todo, tenía que agradecer que al menos en este mundo Fay era amado y vivía feliz.

-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con un dolor en el cuello bastante agudo, la verdad que por culpa del idiota no había dormido bien. Su idea desde un principio fue que dormir en el suelo y no en la extraña posición en la que lo hizo. Se percato de que estaba solo y se levanto para revisar el lugar, rápidamente encontró en la cocina unos sándwich preparados, asumió que el mago los había preparado y había dejado ahí para los que despertaran, se comió algunos en silencio pensando en cuanto tardarían en encontrar la pluma de la chica, después de todo empezaba a sentirse incomodo en este lugar.

De pronto escucho ruido provenir de la puerta que estaba al final de la sala, dejo el trozo de pan sobre la mesa y camino en dirección al sonido.

Se vio la espala por tercera vez y maldijo por lo bajo, los rasguños se le habían infectado y la verdad era que comenzaba a doler, estaba tan solo con los pantalones que le habían prestado e intentaba limpiar las heridas sin éxito. Se maldijo por no haber aprendido magia curativa, si lo hubieses aprendido ya estaría bien y sin ninguna marca. Sintió la manija de la puerta abrirse y rápidamente intento cubrirse sin embargo el ninja ya se había asomado para cuando se había puesto la polera.

-que crees que haces?- le pregunto de mala gana

-nada kuro –myu …terminaba de darme un baño ahora voy a cocinar!- dijo animado

-que te pasa?...que no habíamos quedado en que ibas a dejar de fingir?-le sujeto del brazo impidiéndole salir de baño. El peli azul lo miro avergonzado.- quítate la polera –le ordeno, pero el mago aun con la mirada baja negó con la cabeza.

-no quiero que me veas…-le respondió esta vez con más vergüenza, un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-te he visto un millón de veces-le discutió el ninja tomando la polera del mago desde el borde de abajo, comenzando a tirarla hacia arriba. El mago se rehusó tirándola hacia abajo.

-…déjame- se quejo forcejeando –no …necesito que hagas esto…

-no digas tonterías –se molesto el ninja sacándole de un solo tirón la polera y girándolo para revisar la espalda- y pensabas dejar la infección así?- le reto el ninja esta vez adelantándose y buscando en los muebles algo que le sirviera para curarlo.

-…ya es bastante humillante que me hallas visto en esa…. situación como para dejar que me cures Kurogane - recordó molesto el mago como había estado momentos antes de que el ninja lo hubiese rescatado de las garras del Rey Demian, el peli azul miro a un rincón del baño ofuscado, el ninja aun tenía su polera en sus manos.

Kutogane se detuvo ante la mención de su nombre, ese mago idiota lo iba a volver loco, se dio vuelta con brusquedad y con molestia avanzo haciendo retroceder al peli azul contra la pared.

-escúchame bien idiota…–bramo hastiado – me tienes harto con tu actitud,-dijo apuntándolo con un dedo en el pecho - llevamos tiempo viajando juntos…se supone que hay confianza entre nosotros, que esperabas que hiciera viendo que necesitabas ayuda, que me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te violaban? Eso es lo que preferías? Sabes que no, y sé que no querías exponerte a esa situación, lo que paso, paso y ya está, no es tu culpa, así que ahora deja de mirarme con esa cara de humillación, yo no te desprecio y los mocosos tampoco…recomponte y acepta que ahora estás a sano y salvo…

El mago hizo una mueca de enojo pero no dijo nada tan solo sostuvo la mirada del ninja quien tras unos segundos de sostenerle la mirada siguió con su búsqueda hasta que hallo lo que buscaba, con un gesto de mano le indico que se girara y en silencio el peli azul le dio la espalda apoyando sus antebrazos contra la pared dejando su cabeza entremedio de estos. Tomo sus manos por sobre su cabeza esperando que el ninja hiciera lo necesario para curarlo.

El enojo del más alto se disipo cuando vio la frágil figura del mago contra la pared, en esa posición no podía evitar pesar que se veía bastante….bien por no decir que estaba apetecible, los músculos de su espalda se marcaron levemente a la vez que la pequeña cintura que tenia resaltaba, se maldijo mentalmente. Sabía que encontrar atractivo a un hombre era anormal, a pesar de que cuando estaba en Nihon sus compañeros muchas veces mantenían relaciones de amante entre hombres, asumía que era simplemente por la privación de sexo que las campañas de guerra generaban, sin embargo el nunca sintió atracción por ninguna mujer y hombre, él pensaba que era porque sus objetivos estaban concentrados en ser el hombre más fuerte, por lo que no estaba interesado en esas cosas, sin embargo, cuando conoció a Fay, siempre pensó que era un hombre apuesto y a medida que el tiempo paso y pasaba, y seguía pasando, cada vez comenzaba a creer que algo, tal vez un golpe en la cabeza o un hechizo de la maldita bruja lo habían vuelto algo más estúpido y eso estaba haciendo que comenzara a ver al rubio con otros ojos, porque siempre supo que este hombre era especial, pero ya no sabía por qué, ni siquiera como había llegado a establecer esta relación con el rubio.

-qué? Ahora te arrepientes, dime que si te doy asco –dijo molesto el mago girándose un poco en la misma posición alzando un codo para ver el rostro contraído del ninja que parecía estar pensando en algo bastante complejo.- oye…- finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento y con brusquedad volvió a poner al mago en la posición en la que estaba.

Tomo un poco de algodón y lo mojo en alcohol, separo la piel de uno de los rasguños y casi sintiendo que el rubio merecía un castigo por confundirlo tanto pasó el algodón con brusquedad sobre la herida. Sintió que el rubio emitía un sonido de dolor, repitió la acción hasta sacar todo el pus de la herida, hizo lo mismo con el resto de los rasguños, esta vez con mayor suavidad, después de todo, el mago no era culpable de lo que le había sucedido. Una vez que limpio todas las heridas le devolvió la polera al rubio y salió del baño dejándolo solo.

El mago miro la polera entre sus manos con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, primera vez después de mucho tiempo que Kurogane hablaba con él con esa seriedad, las dos veces que lo había hecho, había logrado hacer sentir en el algo de culpabilidad por ser tan torpe y no poder evitar temer a las relaciones humanas, no entendía muy bien cuál era la relación que el mantenía con el ninja, sabía que eran compañeros de combate y que confiaba ciegamente en él en el campo de batalla, pero fuera de este, sentía que siempre estaba caminando sobre una cuerda floja a puto de caer en un limbo de emociones producidas por el moreno. Al principio cuando solo era un juego, creía divertido molestar al moreno, ahora sentía que no quería herir al ninja por ningún motivo. Suspirando salió del baño en busca del este.

-kuro-sama!-abrió la puerta del baño aun con la polera en la mano, el ninja que estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua, se dio vuelta de mala gana fijándose en el mago de, ahora, pelo azul y ojos violetas. Su torso desnudo y las manos apretadas en la polera.

-qué pasa?-gruño al recordar al Yuui de este mundo atendiendo mesas

-me ayudas?-pregunto con una sonrisa estúpida y levantando la polera

-ni lo pienses...no eres un niño! –ladro el pelinegro dejando el vaso sobre la mesa

-pero si tú me la sacaste –le guiño el mago sabiendo que no era la mejor forma de demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba de haberlo ofendido- kuro papi es el único que puede desvestir y vestir a mami!-rio el mago

-grrrrrr…donde deje mi espada, tal vez deba partirte en pedacitos –bramo acercándose con la vena de la cien hinchada, el mago no retrocedió, simplemente se quedo ahí, sonriendo.- qué no vas a arrancar? -Pregunto extrañado, el mago se adelanto un paso y le puso su polera entre sus manos.

-kuro-papi…vísteme –el ninja bramo tomando la polera y con brusquedad metió la cabeza del mago por el agujero donde correspondía, luego el peli azul levanto sus manos y con ayuda del ninja metió sus bazos por donde correspondía, finalmente el ninja con mucho cuidado bajo la polera cuidando de no hacer más daño al rubio pasándole a llevar las heridas, cuando termino los ojos rosas del ninja se fijaron en los violetas que le miraban con una expresión extraña, la sonrisa completamente olvidada, y ahora usaba una mueca mas turbia.

-oye…que sucede…-quiso saber el ninja pero fue interrumpido por un comentario de su otro yo

-parece que tenemos un don juan en nuestro hogar –se burlo kurogane observando la escena, kurogane se paralizo y el mago salto al sillón, ninguno noto la presencia del moreno de este mundo.

-ne ne…kurongután! No seas mal educado –se rio el rubio que venía saliendo de la pieza del moreno.

-deja de ponerme motes!

-es que te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas!- se rio el rubio golpeándole la espalada –donde están los demás?-noto el rubio pasando de ambos morenos y sentadose frente al mago que en esos momentos trataba de disimular el dolor que sentía en su espalda

-sakura y syaoran han ido a buscar pistas sobre lo que estamos buscando –explico el mago – regresaran a la hora de almuerzo, junto con Fay.

-Fay…-sonrió yuui – ese despistado…espero se haya levantado temprano

-si, desayuno con los chicos y salió volando –sonrió con sinceridad el mago

-muy bien –dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie – iré a comprar para el almuerzo, quien me acompaña?

-yo ni de coña, siempre abusas- dijo kurogane lanzándose en el sillón a un lado del mago.

-neee…entonces nuestro rudo compañero te puede ayudar –sonrió el peli azul apuntando al ninja

-que!

-papi! No pelees con mam-

-ya cállate!...-lo corto rojo el ninja. Yuui le miro sorprendido desde el sofá y luego miro sin poder evitar a kurgoane que estaba sentado a su lado.

-pero que miedo….creo que se parecen un poco- se rio el rubio levantándose

-ni lo digas, yo no soy un depravado…-gruño el moreno, el ninja lo fulmino con la mirada

-no soy un depravado- contesto con un aura diabólica

-no creo que lo seas, tan solo kuro-burro es un poco paranoico –se rio el rubio –por algo es mi guarda espalda, hace bien su trabajo

-yuou-san ha estado acosando a alguien?-inquirió el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esta era una oportunidad para burlarse del moreno.

- no ha despegado la mirada de Yuui en toda la noche…pensé que iba a tener que echarlo del depto –dijo con sorna el moreno recostándose en el sillón. El ninja estaba rojo de pies a cabeza y el mago se volteo sorprendido con la risa a punto de explotar.

-pobre yuou…de seguro estaba viendo otra cosa- le quito importancia el rubio colocando una mano en el hombro del mago – no te preocupes, yo no haría nada con él….vamos amigo, debemos volver antes que Fai llegue – dijo esta vez dándole una palmada en el hombro al ninja y pasando de él.

El mago quedo petrificado en su lugar, por qué Yuui le dijo aquello, el no estaba preocupado de que kurogane mirara a otras personas… por qué yuui decía eso.

-disculpa la indiscreción pero…de donde vienen?-pregunto el moreno trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, lo otros ya se habían ido.


End file.
